powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dora Cockatrice
Dora Cockatrice (ドーラコカトリス, Dōra Kokatorisu) (9 & 10): A flying Dora Monster armed with a pair of scissors. After it was destroyed by Daizyujin it was then recreated as Dora Cockatrice II (ドーラコカトリス2号, Dōra Kokatorisu Nigō) a more powerful version of the original. Character History Dora Cockatrice was created to hunt down Apelo Tribe Prince Euro who was the caretaker of a pair of dinosaur eggs entrusted to his tribe by God. Seeking the Zyurangers, Euro and his allies Baron Clockle and Daisy accidentally teleport their modified Volkswagon Beetle in the middle of the home of Emiko and her mother. The home was then attacked by Dora Cockatrice and an army of Golems who were then opposed by the sudden intervention of the Zyurangers. Unfortunately, during the course of the battle both Euro and Emiko are kidnapped by Cockatrice. Bandora then used Emiko as a bargaining chip to force Euro to reveal the location of the egg, intent on destroying them. When they attempted to flee, dora Cockatrice captured them by disguising himself as a waiter With Dora Cockatrice threatening Emiko's life, Euro gave up the location. When Bandora tried to renege on her promise to let Emiko free, she was saved by the Zyurangers who arrived in Daizyuzin. While the heroes battled Dora Cockatrice, Bandora fled to recover the eggs with Euro and his allies hot on her trail. In the meantime, Daizyuzin slew Dora Cockatrice with the Super-Legendary Lightning Cut. Traveling to Dalos Island to recover the eggs, Bandora discovered that there was a mystical barrier preventing her from obtaining the eggs. As the Zyurangers and their allies arrive on the island they learn that if the dinosaur eggs hatch in the cave the hatchlings will die. By this time, Bandora has Pleprechuan create a new version of Dora Cockatrice, dubbed Dora Cockatrice 2. Disguising itself as Emiko, Dora Cockatrice tricks Euro into lowering the mystical barrier, allowing Bandora's minions to steal the eggs. In the ensuing battle, Dora Cockatrice 2 grows in size and is slain by Daizyuzin. Although the Zyurangers thwarted Bandora from destroying the eggs they end up lost at sea. Despite this loss, the heroes petition the Gods to lift their curse from the people of Dalos Island. Although lost for a time, the Zyurangers ultimately secured the dinosaur eggs. Personality In its natural form Dora Cockatrice communicated by gobbling and bocking like a chicken. The creature was loyal to Bandora. When posing as a human, Dora Cockatrice was deceptive enough to at least fool children. Powers and Abilities * Flight: Dora Cockatrice is capable of flight and can even hover. It can do so without needing to flap its wings. * Shape-Shifter: Both versions of Dora Cockatrice were able to assume human form, disguising itself as a waiter and later as Emiko. While in human form, the creature was able to speak in Japanese instead of its usual gobbling. * Energy Blades: Dora Cockatrice 2 was capable of projecting energy blades from his coxcomb. Arsenal * Clippers: The original Dora Cockatrice had a pair of clippers that allowed it to cut holes in time and space as a means of teleportation. These portals remained open for a short period after they were cut open. However, they are invisible to the naked eye. Humans require a special pair of glasses in order to see these portals. * Hedge Shears: Dora Cockatrice 2 was armed with a pair of hedging shears. These were used primarily as offensive weapons and did not appear to have any special capabilities. Gallery Zyu-Dora Cockatrice1.jpg MMPR Chunky Chicken.jpg|Dora Cockatrice II See Also Category:Dora Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Cockatrice Themed Villain